PPGZ encuentran a las PPG
by Xmortal
Summary: Este es mi Teoria de lo que pudo haber pasado en el capitulo 51 mientras las PPGZ estaba accidentadas en Townsville por culpa de Él y como encontraron la debilidad de los Chicos SuperApestosos Rowdyruff Boys .


Mientras las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z viajaban en el tiempo en busca de las dos luces blancas restante Dinamo Z cae en otra dimensión las chicas no sabían que esa dimensión eran Townsville.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Kaoru

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta Miyako

Se ve como si fuera un diferente mundo – comento Miyako

¿Qué te ha pasado Dinamo Z? – pregunta Momoko

Cuando intentan volver al Robot se activa por las partículas negras.

Esto es obra de Él – dice Momoko

Si, es como si fuera una distracción – dice Kaoru

¡Oigan! Tenemos que detener a Dinamo Z antes de que destruya esa ciudad – grita Miyako

¡Oh cierto! - dice Momoko

Momoko trata de detener a Dinamo Z con su Yo-Yo pero falla, Miyako intenta atraparlo pero fallan, mientras tanto en otro lugar de Townsville otras tres chicas están terminaron de pelear con el monstruo de varios ojos más bien el monstruo estaba derrotado.

Chicas tenemos otro problema – comenta Burbuja

¿Cuál? – preguntaron las otras dos chicos.

Miren el parque hay un robot que se dirige a la ciudad – responde Burbuja

Al parecer están tres personas luchando contra el robot – comenta Bombón

¡Voy a Revisar! – dijo Bellota

¡Espera, Bellota! – gritan las otras siguiéndola

Mientras tanto la lucha contra Dinamo Z aun estaba difícil

Solo tenemos una última opción – dice Kaoru

¿No dirás un ataque final? – pregunto Miyako

¡Eso no! Dañaría mucho a dinamo z – dijo Momoko

Bien quise decir que son dos opciones que nos quedan – se corrigió Kaoru

El Ataque final llamado "Burbujas de la Libertad" y los Ataques finales dañinos – comento Kaoru

Bueno lo intentare - dice Miyako

Miyako usa su la técnica que le pidieron para intentar sacar las partículas negras del robot, al parecer estaba funcionando perfectamente el Robot se tranquilizo pero cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que aun no funcionaba.

Por lo menos Dinamo Z está controlado – dijo Momoko

Por lo menos lo pudimos detener, sin hacerle daño – dijo Miyako

Hay que buscar ayuda – menciono Kaoru

¿Pero a quien podemos pedirle ayuda en esta dimensión? – pregunto Momoko

A nosotras tres – dijeron tres niñas misteriosas que aparentaban ser de preescolar

¿Quiénes son ustedes chicas? – preguntaron las tres niñas misteriosas

Yo soy Bombón – se presento Momoko

Yo soy Burbuja – se presento Miyako

Yo soy Bellota – dijo Kaoru

Y juntas somos Las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z

¿Otras chicas superpoderosas? – pregunta la niña misteriosa de rojo

¿Que ustedes también son chicas superpoderosas? – preguntaron las Chicas Superpoderosas Z

Sí, yo soy la líder del trió también me llamo Bombón – comento la niñita roja.

Vez se lo dije el rojo siempre es el líder – comenta Momoko

¡Cállate! - Gritaron las otras dos superpoderosas Z

¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – preguntaron las Chicas SuperPoderosas

Fue un accidente estábamos viajando en el tiempo buscando dos de las luces blancas para sellar a Él, suponemos que el manipulo el robot con partículas negras y caímos aquí – comento Momoko

¿Qué son las luces blancas y partículas negras? – pregunto Bombón

Mejor les cuentos desde el principio, hace medio año nosotras éramos tres chicas normales de primer año de secundaria, el día que se altero el clima de la ciudad de Tokio de nuestra dimensión, el Profesor Utonium y su hijo Ken estaban investigando la Sustancia X, en la hora de merienda las mascota de Ken que es un perro digital llamado Peach tira accidentalmente un pastelito japonés a la Sustancia X transformándola en una nueva sustancia llamada La Sustancia Z, luego el clima empeoro y Ken decidió disparar la sustancia Z a unos misteriosos iceberg y de esos iceberg salieron rayos de luces blancas y rayos de luces negras. Las Luces Blancas nos golpearon a nosotras tres adquirimos superpoderes y una cuarta luz blanca le pego a Peach haciéndolo capaz de hablar, las luces negras golpearon a un Mono en el zoológico, a alguien en las montañas, a una molestosa compañera de clase y una joven que atiende el restaurante, después no enteramos que revivimos a un demonio que tenía 100 años dormido ese demonio era Él, Él tiene capacidad de transformar la luz negras en partículas pequeñas y nos envíos un monstruo momia para robar nuestro poderes y así se libero. El Profesor Utonium se entero de que en la Era Edo habían unas Chicas con superpoderes llamada las Grandes Chicas de Edo, que fueron la que sellaron a Él en el pasado con ayuda de su maestro Kennai fuimos a la Era Edo para hablar con ellos y nos dicen que debemos recolectar las luces blancas para sellar a Él . Ya llevamos una – comento Momoko

¿Me podría decir los nombres reales de ustedes? – pregunto Bombón

Yo soy Momoko y este compacto me transforma en Bombón mi arma es un Yo-Yo y el lazo es un Boomerang – dijo Momoko

Yo soy Miyako este compacto me transforma en Burbujas, mi armas es un Soplador de Burbuja, y tengo la habilidad de poder hablar con los animales. – dijo Miyako

Yo soy Kaoru, el compacto me transformar en Bellota, aunque detesto las faldas y lo cursi, a mi arma es un martillo, ya que mi poder es la súper fuerza – dijo Kaoru

Ya veo compartimos habilidades similares – dijo Bombón

Si compartimos habilidades tal vez los enemigos de ustedes sean parecidos a los de esta dimensión el Mono puede ser Mojo JoJo, el monstruo de la montaña debe llamarse Peludito, la compañera molestosa millonario se llama Princesa, y posiblemente la chica del restaurante es Sedusa – comenta Burbuja

Estas en los correcto Burbuja, aunque creo que el Mojo JoJo de aquí es mucho más inteligente – dice Miyako.

Ha olvidamos mencionar a los penosos Chicos Ameba – dijo Kaoru

¿Los Chicos Ameba de su dimensión se componen de tres chicos ameba? – pregunto Bombón

Son dos Chicos y un Ameba hembra – respondió Momoko

¿Ustedes tienen algún grupo llamado Los Chicos SuperApestosos? – pregunto Bellota

Si, esos Chicos son una molestia fueron creado por Mojo cuando Robo nuestra basura, un pitillo, y una media además de la sustancia Z– responde Momoko

¡Eso es! – grita Kaoru

Esos chicos no son monstruo y esta distracción fue para que Él los hiciera fuerte. – comenta Kaoru.

Me gustaría saber su debilidad para darle su merecido a esos tres – dijo agresivamente Kaoru

No te gustara saberlo es asqueroso actuar así aun recuerdo eso – comento Bellota.

Odio actuar cursi – dijo Kaoru molesta

Como otro dato aquí son más asquerosos estos chicos, ya que estaban hechos de cosas de la prisión – dice Bellota.

Por suerte ustedes pueden derrotar permanentemente a Él de su dimensión aquí es indestructible, hace tiempo tomo el control de mi juguete favorito – comenta Burbuja

¿Tu juguete favorito no será Octi? – pregunto Miyako

¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi juguete? – pregunto Burbuja

Es también, mi juguete favorito y Él también tomo control de él en nuestra dimensión – respondió Burbuja

¿Cuál es el nombre de su profesor de su secundaria? – pregunto Burbuja

¿Es la Señorita Keane?– pregunto Bombón

Sí, pero no nos creyó el secreto inclusive se lo tratamos de decir – respondió Miyako

Por lo menos algo diferente, nuestra profesora del preescolar se llama igual pero ella si toma en cuenta que tenemos superpoderes – comenta Bombón

Ustedes no nos han contado de donde vienen – comenta Momoko

Nosotras nacimos en una olla del laboratorio a diferencias de ustedes somos hermanas y trillizas, el Profesor Utonium de aquí estaba intentando crear a la niñita perfecta pero resulta que su mono mascota lo empujo y así se rompió el frasco que contenía la Sustancia X que cayó en la receta de la niña perfecta y así nacimos nosotras tres mientras que nuestra mascota se volvió nuestra enemiga llamadose a si mismo Mojo JoJo. Por cierto esta ciudad se llama Townsville – comenta Bombón

Ya veo bueno voy a revisar a Dinamo Z – dice Momoko

Chicas, el robot ya se activo, nos vamos ya – dice Momoko

Ahora conduzco yo – dice Bellota

Adiós, Chicas SuperPoderosas gracias por todo – gritan las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z

Adiós, que tenga Buena Suerte Derrotando a Él. – gritaron las otras Chicas SuperPoderosas

¡Allá Vamos! – grita Bellota

Fin………

Notas de Autor:

El Primer Crossover en Español de esta caterogia. Comentelo.


End file.
